Talk:Writer's Notes
So no one has talked on this yet so I thought I would start off.... I am in love with writing, I am sick of writing my fanfics though, so the sooner I get done with them, the better. I enjoy writing my own stories, I have seven of my own stories going in some way. (Hopefully that makes sense.) Like the characters may be made and some of the plot, or I may have a few chapters going.... I'm not saying that my grammar, spelling, punctuation and whatnot is not perfect. I guess I'm pretty good at that... But if it's not in writing my story, I really don't care about grammar and all that stuff. -I like editing too, I edit a few of my friends' stories. As I said my grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc is not perfect; but I guess I'm pretty good at it. There's this book Gail Carson Levine wrote and it's called Writing Magic, it helps with writing fiction. It's a good and fun book, it's helpful too. She also has a blog about writing, [Click Here] That's all I have to say for now... See ya! -[13Mysterious12] I, too, love writing. I have tried to write my own stories previously, but I eventually ditched them. I have always had editing help because my mom is a proofreader, so I can always get help on school reports. I have always been encouraged to write, my grandfather was once an english teacher and is now a poet. Currently I have one story going, and I'm doing my best to finish through with it. I like RPing because it is great writing practice and interaction with other young authors. I have seen that the truly devoted authors in RPing continue writing, and also develop into even better writers along with the plot. I think that the fact that humans are capable of doing this is amazing. I can't believe some people don't like reading or writing, when I find it one of the most rewarding things on earth. Write on dudes! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 16:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess I forgot to edit this page... XD I feel so stupid. (*headdesk*) Sounds cool, Emma. HH... Um... Okay... (ELLIPSES!) I think you're becoming Shadow. Too many confuzzling concepts... EMMA! YOU REMEMBERED TO SIGN! Good job. =) Congrats and the like. I liketh writing. 'Tis fun. 'Tis the only thing I actually do right. =D -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? Shadow has always been me, ish. Just twisted a bit. I am a confuzzling concept. The problem with being brilliant is that everyone else is brilliant in a different way... What part was confuzzling? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 00:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Um... most of it? Sophisticated siggie... LOL. Those two words don't belong in the same sentence! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 00:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops... Well, I want to edit that first message I have on here... I see mistakes. 0_o It's bugging me. :P